ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
Eirianedryd Pureheart
Sir Eirianedryd Dann Pureheart Malor The Redeemed - Captain of the Strahnbrad Guard History 'The Early Years' Eirianedryd Dann Pureheart was born inside of a moving wagon that was moving on a back road somewhere in the Arathi Highlands 32 years ago. He lived much of his life in prosperity with his mother, a tailor, and his father, the guard Captain. They lived in a small town nestled in the hills of the Highlands that was fairly isolated. During Eirian's 6th year of life, his brother was born. Cynbel Pureheart. Eirian taught his little brother Cyn how to live life and be a mischievous little devil. For 9 years, Eirian and Cyn had been brother, and they had been close. Together, they were two little menaces to their sewing mother and proud little munchkins in their father's eye. On the 9th year, however, disaster struck this lazy and happy life. Their little settlement nestled in the hills of the Highlands was attacked by a group of bandits. The settlements militia was few and under geared to defend, but they did so with their lived. As these outlaws broke through the gates, Eirian and Cynbel's mother led the two boys through a secret tunnel built years ago for the occasion. She moved Eirian and Cynbel through the tunnel and out the other side, but sealed it behind them, leaving herself inside. She sacrificed her kind soul for her 15 and 9 year old boys. As she closed the tunnel, she called to Eirian, "Keep your brother safe now, Eirian. Cynbel, listen to your brother." And that's what they did. Eirian and Cynbel traveled through the Arathi Highlands on foot for several days. One night, they were awoken by the sound of howling. A wolf pack had found them. Now, the boys were being hunted. The next night, a powerful rainstorm struck the Highlands and blinded the boys. They were separated by the storm, and Eirian kept running. He never went back for his brother. He never forgave himself, either. Eirian had decided that his brother was dead, so he went to find a road. Perhaps then, he could find a savior. And that he did. As he traveled on a road to a large wall, he was founded by a group of men in Crimson armor calling themselves Scarlets. They accepted Eirian into their group and fed him. They kept care of him, until finally, they asked him if they would come with them to their monastery. Eirian of course agreed to join them, they had of course saved his life. What was a life of servitude of monks in repayment of saving that life? Eirian was wrong about one thing, he was not to be a servant. When he arrived, he was prompted to join their cause. The Scarlets could see that the boy had an affinity for weapons, armor and was quick to be religious. It was decided that Eirian would be trained to be a Scarlet Paladin Defender. Defender of the Light, Smiter of the Undead. The Rise to Purity Eirian was happy and willing to be part of these Scarlet Crusaders, as they called themselves. Up until he was 20. Five years of watching these people had showed him that they were insane. Irrational and zealous upon a cause that was corrupted with time. So, he escaped. Eirian escaped the monastery in his Scarlet armaments and walked about Tirisfal for 2 days. There, Eirian came upon the future site of the Bulwark, a Forsaken encampment. Eirian was captured. By Forsaken. In his Scarlet armor. As one can imagine, Eirian was tortured. This torture is where his missing eye originated, and the giant x shaped scar on his chest. The Forsaken "interrogator" stabbed Eirian's eye with a red hot poker and sliced his chest with a semi-dull dagger. After weeks of being with these foul creatures, an Alliance group of soldier came to the place to kill the Forsaken heir to the Barov fortune. They were unsuccessful in killing the Barov, as he escaped, but they were able to save Eirian. They took Eirian to Stormwind where he recovered and joined the Alliance military. He served in the Alliance military for many years, until the Outland campaign. Eirian chose not to go to Draenor, because he felt that he was needed here, in Azeroth. And so, he resigned his commission from the Alliance military and joined the Argent Dawn. He aided in the fight against the Scourge that remained from the Naxxramas' first defeat. He was with the Argent Dawn for years. He even fought at Light's Hope Chapel against the Death Knights of Acherus. After that battle, Eirian was concrete on his stance to fight in the Northrend Campaign. And so, he did. Eirian fought in all of the events that took place during the Northrend campaign, with the exception of the Fall of the Lich King events. 'The Fall of the Paladin' Shortly after the events that occurred in the Argent Coliseum, Tirian Fordring came to Eirian and asked him to form a new branch of the Argent Crusade. He would be separate from the Crusade, but report to Tirion. Tirion, being Eirian's idol beside Uther the Lightbringer, was not refused. Eirian formed the group of some of the best fighters and clerics that were known to Eirian, called the Argent Knights of Azeroth. With this group, Eirian was ordered to send in his troops in a first strike at the foot of the citadel. Eirian's and his troops landed at the base of the stair case leading directly to the front door of the citadel. The Argent Knights were destroyed within an hour and a half of combat. All that remained were Eirian, his second in command, Tyberius and Tyberius' girlfriend, Darkgem. They were taken to the Frozen Throne where the Lich King gave them the choice of joining his army, through the Death Cult. He told them that their souls were to strong to be placed into a corpse. Tyberius and Darkgem both declined quickly and were killed, Tyberius was pierced through the heart by Frostmourne and Gem was decapitated. Eirian was left, kneeling before the lord of undeath, his men and his best friends dead before him. He accepted the Lich Kings offer. After the Lich King fell to the Argent Crusade, Eirian left Icecrown. He wandered the wilds of Northrend for several years, until the cataclysm struck. As news of the world being torn asunder reached Eirian, he felt that he needed to return home and redeem himself. As he returned to the Eastern Kingdoms, he did quests and the like for people, slowly redeeming himself within his own eyes. Soon, he found a group named the Temple Knights, one who is dedicated to the restoration of Lordaeron. Eirian felt that following this goal and helping complete it would allow his soul and mind redemption from the corruption that once held itself with his heart. 'Recent History' *Joined the Lordaeron Temple Knights *Joined House Malor *Asked Rosetta Camdalen to marry him *Found his brother who he thought was dead 'Physical Information' This first thing one would noticed would be his face. On said face, accompanied by the wrinkles of moderate age and the leather skin of combat, are the tell-tale tattoo's of a Death Cultist. His hazel left eye is over powered by the pale violet that makes its home on his features. However, his right eye shines against the purple and is plainly seen. His whole right eye appears to be azure and seems to glint in light. His brown hair is often kept at a simplistic style, sometimes varying, and his facial hair is always at a trimmed, but bushy, style. His skin, apricot, but a bit paler than normal, is as leathered as his face. His body frame that of a toned and battle hardened veteran, with a slightly taller than average height. On his left arm is a dark purple heart tattoo with the word "Gem" tattooed in gold inside of it. *He is 32 years old. Birthday being on October 27th *He is 6 feet tall *He weighs roughly 200 lbs *He belongs to the Human race 'Lineage ' *Mother (Sylvia Pureheart) and father (Daniel Pureheart II) are both dead *Brother (Cynbel Pureheart) who was assumed dead, is now alive 'Trivia!' *None at this time. Category:Character Biographies